This invention relates to a golf appliance, more particularly, to a waist-secured golf ball retainer for retaining a golf ball when playing.
A waist-secured golf ball retainer is a golf appliance facilitating a golf player to carry a spare golf ball with himself for replenishment. In general, it is already known that a golf course is a large-scale sport site, hence, occasionally, a player may get in trouble groping for the ball hit to fly into a cluster of bush or some elsewhere if he doesn't have a spare ball at hand that may incur some impatient players becoming displeased.
FIGS. 1 and 2 express two prior waist-secured golf ball retainers in different types.
In FIG. 1, the ball retainer contains a folded clamp for being hooked to a waistband, wherein a semi-circular 1st snap clamp is disposed at a lower half of the folded clamp; a 2nd snap clamp is cross-jointed with the 1st snap clamp by a screw element to provide a space for accommodating a golf ball; and, an accessory belt with a plurality of U-shaped holders is disposed transversely at an upper half of the folded clamp for holding tees.
After a golf ball is loaded in abovesaid ball retainer, the ball's weight is mostly concentrating on the lower branch of the 1st snap clamp to make the same pendent gradually owing to imbalance of weight distribution. In addition, the lower branch is usually somewhat pressed downwards when loading or unloading a golf ball that may deteriorate pendency of the 1st snap clamp. Moreover, the golf ball is held at four points in the cavity enclosed by the 1st and the 2nd snap clamp, therefore, in case any snap clamp thereof is deformed, the golf ball may escape from the cavity. Nevertheless, as abovesaid four support points are isolated from each other without any reinforcement auxiliary components, the golf ball clamp devices are liable to be deformed due to overlapped bags in transportation.
In regard to fabrication and assembling of the ball retainer, it requires a plurality of moldings for forming the folded clamp, the 2nd snap clamp, and the accessory belt respectively, which are then assembled by human labor at considerable cost.
As shown in FIG. 2, a ball retainer made of a soft material contains an integrally molded bag piece with a plurality of cup-shaped bags and receptacles, wherein the diameter of each bag opening is slightly shorter than that of a golf ball to prevent the ball in the cavity from escaping; another opening is formed at a front face of each bag with cooperative laterally disposed protruded dots for squeezing out the spare ball; the receptacles are prepared for plugging the tees; and, two through slots are reserved for penetrably disposing a player's waistband.
As the foregoing mentioned ball retainer is made of a soft material for squeezing purpose, however, it can not be clamped on a player's waistband at anytime or anywhere if desired, and instead, the player can wear it only in some designated places, such as a closet. Further, the spare golf balls are loaded in the bags, the weight of the balls may deform the soft bags, which will sway following movement of the player and slap his waist from time to time to obviously influence feelings and atmosphere.